1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid filled conduit for supplying electrical power and pressured fluid from the surface to a point in a subterranean well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many subterranean wells requiring the operation of electrical equipment in the lower regions of the well. In view of the fact that many modern wells have depth in excess of, for example, five thousand feet, the sheer weight of ordinary insulated wire extended into the well for that distance may cause a severing of the copper or aluminum strands making up the electrical conductor.
In the co-pending application Ser. No. 068,787, filed Aug. 22, 1979, and entitled "Insulating Fluid System For Protecting Submersible Electric Motors From Surrounding Fluids", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,226, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, there is disclosed a combined electrical power and fluid conduit for supplying both electrical power and pressured oil to a point, such as to a pump motor located in the bottom regions of a well. When such pump motor is located in a deep well, it may become necessary to provide some form of auxiliary support for the conduit enclosed electrical wires to prevent their breaking under the stress of their own weight, but at the same time, the supporting structure employed cannot interfere with the passage of the pressured fluid through the external housing down to the pump motor.